Mujer
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: Y es que existen cosas que una mujer ya sea por costumbre, sociedad, educación o cualquier razón generalmente debe saber hacer. Kushina no estaba dentro de esto y a Minato tampoco le importaba demasiado, pero nadie podía culparla por desesperarse al respecto. [Mini Historias][Segunda: Limpieza]
1. Cocina

**Serie: **Naruto

**Autor: **xXKushinaXx/Miika

**Pareja: **MinaKushi

* * *

**Cocina**

**.**

_¡Yo no quemo las cosas por gusto!_

**.**

Uno, dos, tres.

_**Cronch**_

Desesperación.

_**Cronch**_

Cuatro, cinco, seis.

_**Cronch **_

-Respira profundo, cuenta hasta cien y deja de romperlos, deja de romperlos, con sutileza, con calma, con amor.-

_**Cronch **_

-¡Kushina que dejes de romperlos!-

Y aquel grito femenino logró quitarle de su pequeño estado de furia/distracción. Abriendo sus ojos más notoriamente, notó la pila de huevos destrozados entre sus manos completamente manchadas con la yema de los mismos.

Girando su rostro ligeramente, observó la expresión de enfado de Mikoto y la apenada de Hana, tragó grueso sintiendo sus mejillas arder a medida que admiraba ahora toda la cocina como tal.

Aceite embarrando el suelo, sartenes sucios, yemas y líquidos dispersos por doquier.

Cerró sus ojos a medida que aspiraba profundamente, intentando llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno para **no **explotar en aquel preciso instante, estaba desesperada, demasiado desesperada para ser precisos.

Tragando grueso, limpió sus manos con el pequeño mantel blanco y… **explotó.** – ¡Esto es imposible'ttebane!- chilló con fuerza, estrujando el pobre paño que ningún pecado había cometido.

Ambas mujeres taparon sus oídos, la mujer de ojos blancos fue la primera en mirarla fijamente.

Y Hana, siendo como solo ella podía serlo, suspiró y tomó sus manos con sutileza. –Kushina, no es tan difícil, solo debes hacer un par de huevos estrellados. Los tomas y haces esto.- haciendo el ademan, hizo lo que debía en el sartén, mostrándole a la mujer lo que por lógica debía ser la acción **más simple** del mundo.

La mueca en la boca de Kushina fue notoria.

-¿Por qué no puedo solo hacer un ramen?- murmuró, mirándolas a ambas.

Sus expresiones le recordaron los discursos de esa mañana, que simplemente, _Ni ella ni Minato podían vivir a base de pasta._

Suspiró en derrota, de todas formas si les hubiese ganado en esto ella no estaría en esa situación.

Tomando su cabello. –el cual tenía un poco de huevo también-. Lo jaló con fuerza aún enojada consigo misma. –Me siento tan inutil'ttebane-

Sus amigas la miraron y volvieron –si fuera posible- a suspirar, Mikoto, viendo que incluso ya ni si quiera huevos quedaban, buscó alguna otra cosa que poder preparar. -¿Qué tal si intentas hacer un poco de **curry**?-. Y la mirada de pánico junto con el mar de lágrimas le dijeron que fue una mala idea.

-Miko-chan. ¡Ni si quiera puedo hacer un par de huevos! – Lloriqueó- _**Mucho menos **__haré un curry.- _

Comenzando a caminar en círculos, ambas mujeres solo veían una mata de cabello rojo quejándose. -¡Ustedes sirven en esto de cocinar y que las cosas sepan bien y salgan bien!-. Les miró, entre envidiosa, entre molesta, entre triste.- Yo no sirvo _nada _en esto de ser una dueña de casa.- dramáticamente se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus piernas.

Kushina solo movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. Enserio, enserio, ¿Por qué era **tan difíci**l preparar algo sin que se volviera un desastre? ¡Ni si quiera podía romper huevos bien!

Comenzó genial, los dos primeros huevos puestos a la perfección, cuando fue por el tercero y enterró sus dedos mal todo comenzó a irse abajo.

Más fácil era controlar al estúpido zorro que se encontraba encerrado en ella.

Incluso podía imaginar la expresión de asco de Minato si llegaba a servirle alguno de esos huevos quemados de dudoso contenido que estaban tirados en el tacho de basura. -¿Cómo lo hacen? ¿Cuál es el Genjutsu? ¡Seguro usan un ninjutsu!-.

Obviamente para este punto era claro que estaba completamente **desesperada.**

Solo alguien desesperado asociaba algo tan básico como la cocina con el hecho de las habilidades ninja.

Aún en su posición de persona traumada, desesperada y ya no queriendo más guerra con eso, les miró atentamente a ambas.

-La cocina no es difícil, solamente requiere de práctica- comentó con calma Mikoto, llevando las manos sobre su pecho y tratando de que al fin le entrara en la cabeza que debía realmente practicar esto.

De nada les servía estar una semana intentando que ella preparar algo y que al mes siguiente de nuevo se la pasara comiendo Ramen.

Intentando limpiar un poco, agregó. –Sé que es difícil, yo tampoco cocinaba perfec…-

-¡Mentira'ttebane! ¡Aún recuerdo esos dulces que preparaste en la academia! ¡Eran perfectos y deliciosos!-. Vociferó, recriminándola, como si odiara que le recordaran que ellas si tenían un don en la cocina.

La Uchiha suspiró de forma audible al tiempo que limpiaba, Hana, más comprensiva, se sentó en cuclillas a un lado de Kushina. –Solo debes practicar más, a prueba y error, ya verás que podrás cocinarle muchas cosas a Minato-. Y sonrió, tratando de pasarle confianza.

Su respuesta fue una pregunta que solo una mujer como Kushina haría.

-¿Qué tal si en el proceso lo termino envenenando'ttebane? ¡No! ¡Yo quiero vivir con Mina-chan muchos años!- Gimoteó aún desesperada. –No es posible que me quede viuda por algo tan estúpido como no saber hacer un huevo'ttebane-

Una cuchara enviada como si de un arma ninja se tratara directo a su cabeza fue suficiente para hacerla callar.

Mikoto le miró seriamente. –A Minato poco le importa vivir comiendo ramen por ti, incluso si le haces cosas _sin sabor a nada_ lo tragará por ser tuyo-. Y volvió a amenazarla con otro utensilio. –Ahora, como tus amigas, te ayudaremos a que cocines más cosas… Solo… solo no te desesperes-.

Sobándose el rojo en la frente, asintió tratando de calmarse.

**.**

Y se podría decir que pasaron la tarde haciendo comidas hasta que el mismo Minato regresó a casa, ambas mujeres –procurando ayudar a la Uzumaki a limpiar lo posible-. Se retiraron cada una a su hogar, rogando que algo pudiera quedarle más o menos presentable.

Cuando Minato llegó, se encontró con una mesa ordenada, limpia, con muchas cosas que sobre la misma.

Lo que obviamente llamó su atención fue el jarrón con refrescante agua de algún sabor, y los platillos con algo que no supo que era, pero allí estaba.

Kushina sentada en su lugar, mantenía su cabeza gacha esperando que él se sentara y probara.

Así le hizo sin esperar demasiado.

Más sin embargo su **expresión** fue suficiente para arruinar el momento.

Y es que Minato **sabía** que Kushina era un desastre en esas cosas, en especial porque ahora mismo lo comprobaba. ¿El agua?; de limón, demasiado ácido, al parecer sin azúcar. ¿La comida?, por fuera se veía hermosa, por dentro estaba quemada y sin gusto a nada.

Intentó tragar lo que allí estaba por hacerla feliz, pero solamente el agua pudo pasar por su garganta realmente.

Trató de no hacerla sentir peor, pero incluso ella misma escupió lo que sirvió y se disculpó demasiadas veces, desesperada, lagrimeando un poco y dando discursos sobre que jamás sería una buena esposa y ama de casa como Mikoto y Hana.

A él no le importaba mucho que su mujer fuera un desastre, de todas formas así la quería.

Pero claro que a ella si le importaba y desesperaba no servir en esas cosas de mujeres que socialmente se suponía debían saber hacer, le prometió aprender en algún momento a cocinar y hacer esas otras cosas femeninas.

Dando a los perros la comida poco consumible para humanos, se dispusieron a buscar otra cosa que comer.

No le dieron demasiadas vueltas de todas formas.

¿Qué comieron esa Noche?

**Ramen.**

Porque Kushina Uzumaki debía tener un entrenamiento mucho más intensivo del que tenía como Shinobi si quería aprender a hacer algo que no fuera eso.

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **Y tan tan, sé que debo continuación de otras historias D: . Pero simplemente me bajó por escribir esto xD serán mini historias de cosas, situaciones que generalmente se dice una mujer debe saber hacer (como cocinar) y como lo ve Kushina. ¿De dónde vino esto?, De que Yo soy un desastre en todo esto, y ahorita me vengo a caer de cara contra el ser un desastre en estas cosas.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¿Sugerencias? Siempre bien recibidas. El próximo capítulo que será después (Y espero subir la continuación de mis otras historias también), se llamará "Limpieza", si tienen algo "femenino que creen que debe ser" ¡escríbanlo!

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. Limpieza

**Serie: **Naruto

**Pareja: **MinaKushi

**Autor: **xXKushinaXx/Miika

* * *

**Limpieza**

**.**

_¿Quién dijo que limpiar era fácil?_

**.**

El puchero que tenía en los labios no hacía más que recordarle que aquello era una mala idea.

-Mina-chan ¿Por qué se supone que debo hacer esto?'ttebane- preguntó por ya tercera vez mientras lo miraba, todo sin quitar el puchero de su boca, casi como si lo usara para intentar convencerlo de que no la obligara a meterse en aquello, un ruego mudo al propio estilo infantil que lograba tener su mujer.

Suspiró, contando hasta 3 mentalmente. -Esto es obligatorio Kushina, Hokage-sama lo dijo- la miro, intentando que comprendiera, tomando su mano con cariño por sobre la mesa de su comedor. -Yo sé que no te genera gozo recibir a Biwako-san aquí, pero tienes que hacerlo- a pesar de la dulzura de su voz, había cierto reproche matizado en la voz masculina.

Kushina dejó el puchero de su boca al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos. -¡Está bien'ttebane! ¡Recibiré a Biwako-san para que me dé clases de cómo debo **_mantener limpio y aseado _**el hogar del futuro Hokage 'ttebane!-

Solo escuchar la forma en que lo decía y su expresión detonaba que aquello le parecía lo más estúpido del mundo.

¡Ella sabía mantener su casa limpia!

Bueno, tal vez habían semanas donde se le olvidaba sacar la basura, a veces se acumulaban un poco,**_ ¡Solo un poco!,_** los platos sucios en el fregadero, quizá pasaba un mes antes de que se animara a trapear el piso como se debía con desinfectantes y demás. Pero eso era normal ¿Verdad? ¡Por dios si eran Shinobis!

Pasaba más en posadas por las misiones que en su propia casa como para sobre preocuparse si dejó o no trapeado correctamente.

Bufó con exasperación al tiempo que su esposo la miraba con empatía.

Minato sabía muy bien que a Kushina le generaba un fastidio enorme eso, tal vez era una mujer infantil y energética cuando se lo buscaba, pero en el caso de limpiar, podía ser tan vaga como cualquier niño pequeño, aunque eso sí, de que limpiaba, limpiaba. Así que, ¿Para qué hacerla tomar **_clases _**como si fuera una enorme pecadora que jamás ha limpiado en su vida? Ni si quiera él entendía el comportamiento del Hokage.

Pero no había nada que pudieran hacer ya, solamente esperar a que Biwako llegara ese día a casa.

**.**

**-¡Kushina así no!-**

El grito retumbó por la casa cuando Biwako riñó por tercera vez a la mujer de pelo rojo, quitándole el paño de las manos y comenzando ella a pasarlo por sobre la superficie del mesón de la cocina, su mirada, detonando una clara molestia, estaba pegada a los ojos de la Uzumaki.

-Te lo he dicho, en círculos y después arrastro hacia el fregadero para que se vaya por la coladera. - explicó riñendo mientras hacia el ejemplo. - Mueve también las cosas, se junta basura debajo de ellas- agregó, levantando un potecito con utensilios que tenía una que otra basura por debajo.

La mujer a su lado asintió a regañadientes. ¡Ella hacia eso cuando hacia su aseo general en casa! Tal vez no cada que pasara el trapo, pero lo hacía a veces y quedaba bien, limpio y bonito como debía ser. -Biwako-san, entendí el punto 'ttebane- murmuró, tratando de medir su voz para no mandarle un insulto en su impaciencia por tener que soportar eso, de todas formas Biwako se merecía respeto -cabe aclarar que por sí sola la mujer lo imponía también-

Recibió una mirada fría y firme en respuesta.

Obviamente la anciana mujer no haría caso a eso hasta que la viera limpiar como ella decía que debía hacerlo.

Kushina estaba segura que ni si quiera cuando aprendiendo a hacer Ninjutsu debió repetir el hacer tantas veces una misma acción, que fregar hasta cinco veces un plato, que pasar el paño por una superficie hasta que brillara, que meter en doble bolsa la basura.

Minato desde el comedor, sentado, miraba a su mujer compadeciéndola.

Tenía que admitirlo, a ratos se reía, a un lado de Biwako se notaba a leguas lo despistada y poco conocimiento que tenía en el tema su mujer, tal vez esto era exagerado, pero en algunos puntos había razón en cosas que Kushina no hacía y **debía **hacer para que la casa estuviera limpia como correspondía, cosa de evitar insectos y demases.

Sin embargo a ratos sentía que debió dejarla huir cuando sintieron la puerta de la casa ser golpeada.

Su mujer tenía en los ojos claras intenciones de salir corriendo solo ante la idea de quedarse a cargo de la esposa del Hokage. Tal vez ella podía retar y ser valiente ante los líderes de clanes, pero si había alguien a quien temía y respetaba esa era Biwako, no la culpaba de todas formas, mucho menos cuando le dije a su manera un "_-¿Por qué no me puede enseñar a limpiar la casa Mikoto o Hana 'ttebane?-"._

Lastimosamente ya era muy tarde.

De todas formas la mayor parte del tiempo murió rápidamente, solo necesitaban trapear y las cosas estarían listas -incluso a él Biwako lo regaño por no hace para limpiar también- se recargó en la mesa mientras miraba a Kushina empezar a pasar el trapero con agua y desinfectante.

**Se asustó**

Se asustó enormemente cuando escuchó una anciana y carrasposa risa.

Tanto Minato como Kushina miraban a la fuente de la misma, la serie mujer que había llegado esa mañana a reñir a la Uzumaki.

Biwako reía como posiblemente no lo hacía hace meses mientras miraba a la pareja, cuando al fin logro calmarse simplemente miró a ambos, sonriendo con cierto toque maternal.

-Me recuerdan a mí y a Sarutobi cuando empezamos- su vista se dirigió hacia Kushina. -Yo también era un desastre que no sabía hacer nada, ni si quiera trapear la casa correctamente- sonrió acercándose e indicando el movimiento que correspondía. -Tarde o temprano sabrás hacerlo, diremos por ahora que lo hiciste perfectamente, omitiremos tus despistes-.

Comenzó a trapear mientras seguía hablando, ahora alegre y riéndose. -Desde que llegue a casa supe que serias un desastre Kushina, admito que has logrado hacerme reír como esperaba y deseaba, pero no te preocupes, pensaba hacerme la desentendida desde incluso antes de venir a visitarlos-.

Ante lo dicho, la mujer de pelo rojo no pudo más que quedar con la boca abierta como si de un pez se tratara, muda extrañamente y solo asintiendo como un robot a todo.

Cuando al fin se encontraban en la puerta despidiendo a la mujer y antes de que Minato terminara de cerrar la puerta, fue cuando Kushina reaccionó.

**-¡Me estaba usando como Payaso 'ttebane!-.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, me ha bajado el BUM de inspiración gracias a las palabras de una miembro de FF. Asi que estaré subiendo continuaciones por hoy-mañana. Espero que les gustara este y les sacara alguna risa.

* * *

**_¿Review?_**


End file.
